Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor packaging, and more specifically, to lead frame packaging.
Related Art
Lead frame technology is commonly used in semiconductor packaging in which a die is attached to lead frame flag portion and connected with wire bonds to the lead posts of the lead frame. After formation of the wire bonds, a mold compound is formed over the die, wire bonds, and portion of the lead posts such that the wire bonds and die are completely covered by the mold compound. However, due to poor adhesion of the mold compound to the surface of the lead posts, the mold compound delaminates from the lead frame, causing damage to the wire bonds. For example, the stitch bonds of the wire bonds may crack or break, resulting in an electrical open. Therefore, a need exists for improved lead frame packaging which reduces delamination of the mold compound.